Whats Happening? (RE UPLOADED)
by itssbatman
Summary: MY PREVIOUS ACCOUNT WAS IMJUSTAKID OR SOMETHING! I FORGOT MY EMAIL AND PASSWORD THEREFORE I WASNT ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY NOW THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT!SO ANYWAY , THIS STORY IS ABOUT STILES WHO REALIZED THERES SOMEONE OUT THAT LOVES HIM,BUT ITS WAS TOO LATE ALREADY!BEWARE SEASON 3 SPOILERS! SORRY ABOUT CAPITALIZATION!
1. Chapter 1

What's happening?

Chapter One : Missing

Pairs Erica / Stiles

I FORGOT MY EMAIL AND PASSWORD THEREFORE I WASNT ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY NOW THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT! FORGIVE MEE! NOW KICK BACK AND RELAX AND ENJOY THIS STORY!  
P.S I REEDIT , NOW THAT IM IN COLLEGE I REALIZE I MADE LOTS OF MISTAKE IM STILL LEARNING!

I Do Not own any of these characters

'Erica! Erica! Erica!'

My thoughts were running around as if i was a ping pong ball. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Something about her made me want to give up on Lydia. Lydia , whom , I wasted ten years of my life. My life... I didn't know nothing about love but obession. I was (am) in love. I could've given someone else a chance. A chance to start a new beginning of a story. How can I ignore the beast that roams around at night ,in the deep dark forest , who howls durning the full moon? I was a frigging dumbass.

"Hey...!" I snapped outta my thoughts. "Huh?What'd you say ,Scott?" I asked dumbly.  
"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott repeated his question. He looked worried. Poor Scott, I knew he was stressed out. He wanted to look out for everyone, anyone that wasn't able defend themselves. I envied him , no wait , i admired him but seeing him like that made me feel like I wasn't able to do much. I am afterall a human.

"Yea, Scott, I'm okay I'm just a bit worned out that's all." I stretched out my back and pretended to yawn.

"Boy, I'm ready to go home and sleep on my bed." I gave Scott a smile. A fake smile. He took a hint and left me alone with my thoughts. I struggled the entire day thinking about what I should have done. The bell rang and I scramble to my car. I quickly searched through my pockets. Then I saw someone leaning against my jeep.

Derek? What's he doing here? I aked myself confused. Maybe he wants to discuss something with Scott? I thought bitterly.

Derek quickly walks towards me.

"Where's Scott? I need to speak to him now" He asked looking worried.

Figures, I thought to myself. I was getting sick and tired of being Scott's sidekick. What did he ever do besides saving my ass at a certain points? I'm the one whose life is at risk here.

"I don't know, go ask your pups since they've been stalking us all the time?' I said sarcastically.

Derek glared at me.

"I don't have time for your smartass comment Stiles!I need his help, one of my betas went missing last night and I need him to help me search their scent." He said sharply.

"Who is it?' I asked. Afraid of what he might say.

"Erica!" he quietly whispered. He looked at me waiting patiently.

"Erica!" My heart sank at the name. How can the she-wolf be captured. The last time I saw her was when Scott was escorting Allison to her home.

'Tell me what happened?' I asked alarmed.

"No we need Scott and I'll explain the whole story."

I lost my temper and slam my fist against the jeep. For a moment, Derek looks like he regretted what he said. My hand went numb for a couple of minutes but I was suffering worse inside.

"Dammit Derek, we don't have time we have to go look for her!" I snapped.

I pulled my arm back , ready to take a swing at him , I was about to punch him, when Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Stiles, calm down I heard what happened I'm waiting for the pack to get here." He said quietly.

As soon as Scott mentioned them, Boyd and Isaac came out of nowhere as if on cue. Derek looked around and signed in frustration. I felt terrible for Derek he tried to be a great alpha and but everything seem to be falling apart.

"Well, will anyone be nice to fill me in on what happened last night?' I glared at them. Scott let me go and waited for Derek to reply.

"Last night, we were attacked by some group of werewolves and they took Erica as their hostage ."

DUN-DUN-DUUUUN!  
Chapter 2 Will Be Ready ASAP! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: I Need You**_

_**REEDITED!**_

_**Thanks For Reviewing: DDD**_

_**AGAIN ! Sorry For Not Updating I Had It Ready But I Was Lazy And I Should Have Uploaded Sooner Now I Have To Rewrite It Since It Was Deleted On My Phone Q.Q P.S I ReEdited ! **_

_**PAIRS : Stiles/Erica!**_

_**Erica Points of View**_

It does indeed hurt a lot when someone you love, love someone else. Sure he can be annoying and clumsy he's not perfect but I like him for he who is. Although Loving Someone that never once paid attention to you at all sucks. I don't even know why I still have feelings for him. Maybe because he felt sorry for me before Derek bitten me. Or maybe he put himself in danger to protect everyone from being harmed. Yet he doesn't save me. But he was my batman. My hero, my knight in armor. Yeah I can be a total bitch but still I was giving him attention by almost killing him *sign*. Stupid idiot now I would lose him for being insecure. Stiles, why won't you ever look at me like you do to her. Can't you see you drive me insane? Every night on the full moon I think of you before I turn into this cursed-gifted monster. This gift that allows me to become beautiful and powerful. But it wasn't enough to grab Stiles attention. Only Lydia. Just as I was starting to feel sorry for myself I heard footsteps behind me.

I quickly jumped off the porch and hid from whoever it was. The full moon won't be starting this following month. I was fucked because I still haven't found my anchor. I couldn't allow myself to transform without losing control. I was jealous of Isaac founding his anchor. I tried using my father. I tried using anger like Derek but it wasn't working. Of course I don't use Scott anchor since it was Allison. Awkward… Allison who tried to kill me. Derek once told us during the full moon to find our Anchor we have to think of someone who we really cared for. Too bad the method didn't help me prepared I was so doomed! I took a quick peek to see who it was. A giant dark muscular man was standing still, it was Boyd? _What now?_ I thought to myself. I stood up from where I was and walked to Boyd.

"What happened? Does Derek want something?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to spend some time alone. I didn't need anyone checking on me.

"Derek wants us to discuss what will happen for the next full moon. " Boyd answered my question. Boyd is the strongest of our pack. Believe it or not he will never leave Derek side ever since we left for being a coward. I felt guilty for leaving him when he needed us we let him down except for Isaac. Boyd turns around and disappeared in the woods I quickly followed behind him like a lost puppy. We arrived at Derek old abandoned house. Years ago, the Argent burned down his whole family it was some crazy story he and his sister were the only one that survived in the flames. His uncle Peter survived he was once an alpha when he killed Derek sister or so we thought he did. Now Derek is the alpha. We went inside the house and we saw Derek walking around back and forth. Isaac stood there watching everyone.

"We're here, Derek, has Scott arrived?" Boyd asked. Scott? Wtf? Does he need him for? Was Stiles coming too? My heart started to beat fast when I thought about' him and everyone looked at me. Great, now I'm in deep shit .I looked away when I felt heat on my cheeks. Damn those werewolves' hearings. I quickly pretended to cough trying to hide my embarrassment. Isaac Smirked at me. Does he know?

"So, I see you have a little crush on Scott?" Isaac winked at me. Thank god he didn't know. I didn't realize I was holding onto my breathe I breathe out slowly.

"Shut the hell up! Isaac! I don't know what you're talking about" I snapped.

Scott burst in the doors and was panting.

"Sorry I was with never mind." Scott quickly shut up when we looked him. Derek Slowly walked up to Scott and narrow at him. Isaac sneaked a glance at me.

"Hey Scott guess who else likes you" Isaac said smirking. Scott just stared at him.

"Um, Okay you rushed me and you're telling me someone likes me. What the hell! Derek!" Scott looked like he was ready to burst. Derek wacked Isaac on the back of the head. Isaac yelped and Derek quickly explained to him what was happening.

''No, I need your help, there's another pack out there, not just any pack but we are dealing with a handful of Alphas and they are going to destroy this town. If we don't stop them immediately many people will die" Derek finished talking. The room grew quiet everyone looked at one another. Derek waited everyone to take in the bad news slowly.

"Derek! After the kanima how are we going to stop the other pack? After all, we all almost died." Scott yelled. Scott was the only one who almost lost everyone. Derek clenched his teeth and he was quiet for a moment. He shook his head.

"I know what I did was wrong but my plan is to turn more people into werewolves where I can become more powerful and stronger when the time comes." He answered.

"Do you see what you are doing!? The last time you did that you had Jackson running around killing innocent people. I can't let you Derek! I'll join your pack as long as you don't involve anyone else into this mess." Scott said. He looked down, his fist shaking.

He did have a point. Matt was dead because he wanted revenge. We looked at Derek hoping he would accept Scott Offers. We needed him and not more problems we would have to face. Someone was clapping and we turned around of course it is Peter. His face shows he knows it too.

"Well, Scotty, does have a point I mean c'mon you're a horrible leader Derek. You can't even control your pack doing the full moon how else will you be if you can't even handle more, I made a right choice giving you the 'Bite', Scott you are like I said before special" Peter said while he sat down.

"You call this special! I never wanted the bite, you gave me no choice now every day I have to live like this" Scott snapped.

"Enough! I don't need you to criticized me Peter, This is serious we don't have time to joke they are on their way "Derek yelled. He glared at us.

Suddenly I heard someone banged on the door. Everyone jumped, we stood up and we knew our time was up. There was a howl surrounded around the house. Derek quickly gave out the orders.

"Scott, Isaac you guys stay with me and Boyd, Erica you take Peter far away from here."

"But Derek you need us without us you won't be able to stand a chance. "Boyd tried to argue back.

"I Said NOW" Derek snapped. We quickly followed the orders. Derek, Scott and Isaac transformed and they growled. Derek let out a howl, claws by his side waiting for the other pack to show up. One burst through the window and kicked Isaac against the wall. Isaac was knocked out .Scott dodge and did an uppercut. Derek saw two more coming in he grabbed them by the throat and slam them against the floor with such inhuman speed and strength. Derek growled and howled again calling out the Alpha. The fight was getting intense.

Boyd, Peter and I left the house. We heard Derek howled in pain. Boyd and I stopped we didn't want to leave them, Peter on the other hand left. I clenched my fist. Boyd slowly turns away and looked at me. I knew what he was going to do. I nod at him allowing him to go even though Derek was going to kill him if he survived. He shift half way he wasn't able to know how to transform all the way.

"Be carefully Boyd" Boyd nodded and took off to the house. I turned around and quickly caught up to Peter.

"Follow me, I know where to go." I said. Peter didn't say anything.

"You know, one day Scott, will make a great alpha?" He stated. I nod and kept on going jumping one tree from another. We were near by the hide out, when something or someone kicked me. I fell but I quickly grabbed a branch. I looked up to see if peter was okay, I didn't see him. Oh-oh I was screwed.

"Peter? Hey? Where are you?" I yelled trying to call him. I shriveled as I felt a breezed passed by. Again I felt somebody punched me. I felled down and growled. I saw Red eyes. Eyes that looked like an animal. A real animal! Was it from the other pack? Am I staring at a real, troublesome, psychotic Alpha? I trembled in fear. I snared at him. He was tall, pale and muscular, I tried to howl but nothing came out but a weep. I felt the pain as he punched me in the stomach and my breath was gone shortly. I gasped and spit out blood. I couldn't fight him back he was too quick. I kept on getting attacked. Someone else clawed my face and I fell down real hard. I couldn't get up.

"Owww" I yelled in pain. I gripped my face. The pain hurt so much I never it this much, my body gave out, it burn so much.

My eyes blurred and I saw two pairs of foot one not wearing a shoes the other is. I heard a female spoke in some sort of foreign language and the guy who attacked me.

"Hey, pretty thing, sorry I had to hurt you but my partner told me to kidnap you" He grinned widely and open his mouth and showed me his fangs. His eyes turned red and he let out a roar and I shrunk down in fear. I closed my eyes, Stiles where are you? Stiles I need you? Help me? Please! I blacked out.

_**Thanks for reading make sure to leave some reviews and I'll write A.s.a.p.**_

_**Again I suck at writing but eh it ok.**_

_**New Chapters Will Be Uploaded SOOONNN!**_


End file.
